


奥丁假日

by Riverrrrrri



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverrrrrri/pseuds/Riverrrrrri
Summary: 两位元帅意外得到一次长假
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Wolfgang Mittermeyer
Kudos: 11





	奥丁假日

⑴  
当米达麦亚信心满满地提出要在上面，罗严塔尔爽朗一笑，说：“亲爱的，虽然你是Alpha，但你确定床上功夫不是我更胜亿筹？依我看，你最多比我们的皇帝莱因哈特强。”  
“你怎么敢嘲讽皇帝！这可是死罪。”米达麦亚瞪大眼睛，正气凛然道，“至少在说这种话前，你应该去向吉尔菲艾斯大公求证一下。无凭无据就说这样有辱皇帝英名的的话，虽只是玩笑，但总归是不好的。谁都可以不堂堂正正，只有你，罗严塔尔，你不可能也不能是这样的人。”  
“我一瞬间有些不明白，哪样会让我死更快。”罗严塔尔微笑，“而且我为什么不能是个阴险小人？如果安上电子义眼能让我看上去邪恶一些，我不介意现在就下床去医院。”  
  
抛开罗严塔尔是不是混蛋，迫害罗严塔尔的不是莱因哈特，也不是莱因哈特家的红发大公，而是眨着狗狗眼蠢蠢欲动的米达麦亚。  
小个子笑得春风得意，对罗严塔尔小狗大开口漫天要价：“我允许你跟我真枪实弹干，但我必须是上面那个。如果你想要标记我，结束了会给你时间。”  
“从来没听说过睡人的那只是要被标记的。”罗严塔尔反驳。  
“哈，所以你不想和我睡也不想标记我咯。”  
“你最近很会挑拨人唷，米达麦亚元帅。”  
  
罗严塔尔小人先下手，把米达麦亚按倒在床。然而不愧是疾风之狼，体型娇小身手敏捷，从金银妖瞳防守范围外的侧边迅速脱身，旋即一个反扑，抱住对方细腰。虽然罗严塔尔拼命挣扎，像被猫叼住的伯劳鸟，米达麦亚还是轻松把他推翻摁死在床上，捞出他的爪子反扣住，金银妖瞳只能干蹬腿。  
“哼哼，元帅要认输吗？”  
金银妖瞳难过美人关，他看米达麦亚笑一笑就把自己卖了。米达麦亚松开罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔坐起身，一面说你先把衣服脱了，一面伸手爪子扯米达麦亚的衬衫领扣。米达麦亚捂住领口说不行不行，欲脱人先脱己，你先脱了我再脱。  
罗严塔尔扯掉浴袍和底裤就完事儿了，背过身等米达麦亚解衣宽带，磨磨唧唧的、正规化的那种。等小个子弄完了，罗严塔尔从后面环住他，手从胸一路摸到下半身，湿漉漉滑溜溜凉丝丝的不安分的手指开始轻拢慢捻抹复挑。  
米达麦亚被rua到炸毛，惊悚道：“干什么！你躺着别动，让我来。”  
“……抱歉，接下来你自由发挥吧。”  
  
一个客观评价：米达麦亚吻技不错，然而帝国百分之八十的男学生都会这个。  
接下来，米达麦亚着手对罗严塔尔干Alpha喜欢和Omega做的黏黏糊糊的事。在开始前，罗严塔尔抓住米达麦亚，巨细无遗跟这只经验寥寥的Alpha讲了各个要领，就差手把手腿把腿腰把腰亲身示范了。他想着，既然米达麦亚在军校那会儿格斗技过目即会，翻云覆雨的要领给他科普下，外加自己的引导，应该不至于整太呛。  
  
米达麦亚非常温柔可爱、非常Omega地、不带丁点儿Alpha气势地亲吻了罗严塔尔的眼睑、鼻尖、脖颈、和其他区域，然后伸出两根湿漉漉的手指往床伴屁股那边探去。罗严塔尔没由来的怂了，明明还没开始，他却感觉浑身酸痛，忍不住把屁股夹紧了。  
罗严塔尔忧心忡忡地问米达麦亚真没问题吗。“这时候反悔还来得及，我不会让你失望的，今夜我俩都会获得快乐。”罗严塔尔真诚道，期待朋友的一次福至心灵，自己好有机会翻身把A睡，他都迫不及待掏出那把通往天堂的钥匙。  
“别紧张，罗严塔尔，我一定不会弄疼你的。”米达麦亚眼神坚毅，嘴唇上扬，弧度优雅圆润恰到好处，彰显成熟男性Alpha的自信与魅力。  
“你说得做爱像打疫苗一样。”罗严塔尔忧郁道。  
“总之，我一定不会辜负疾风之狼的名声。”米达麦亚信誓旦旦。  
“不不不，我亲爱的米达麦亚，你用不着在床上也是疾风之狼。”罗严塔尔更忧郁了。  
  
有一说一，米达麦亚肉搏技巧精湛，气势比罗严塔尔上床时更Alpha，一个人潇洒成一支军队，只有滚床单是真蹩脚。罗严塔尔作为一只风流倜傥身经百战的帝国名A，这是头一次被另一只Alpha这般折腾。罗严塔尔闭上眼睛猛叹气，黑暗里，他感觉疾风之狼给了他一个很轻的吻。  
  
⑵  
罗严塔尔也不想被Alpha戳的，这事要传出去，整个帝国军队的鬼笑声能传到伊谢尔伦。不过，更严谨来说，凡是混帝国舰队的，都知道那个没有感情的帝国名O&B终结者和一只Alpha滚了床单。重点是，他们都以为金银妖瞳是上面那个，甚至铁定孰睡孰被睡这事不用打赌，毕竟只论在床上，翻遍全帝国也找不出比金银妖瞳更Alpha的Alpha。  
  
这一切的起因很TV剧，那会儿罗严塔尔摘掉元帅的身份标签，和一伙不正经的士官喝酒打牌。士官都平民出身，罗严塔尔固然憎恶旧贵族，并且不分高低贵贱，对所有傻逼一视同仁嗤之以鼻，但他并不讨厌部分有意思的平民，偶尔会和这样的部下打交道。这次牌局，由于金银妖瞳平时积德少，牌臭得神仙难救，最后输一败涂地。  
元帅滑铁卢，全场幸灾乐祸，笑最开心的还是拜耶尔蓝，罗严塔尔皱起眉头看他，感觉这孩子嘴都快笑裂了。很快，拜耶尔蓝笑不动了，因为有不要命的酒劲冲头，嚎着让罗严塔尔去标记隔壁米达麦亚元帅。  
“想看你俩亲热亲热！”  
“捂嘴捂嘴！元帅要骂下种啦！”  
  
拜耶尔蓝气得要命，说怎么能酱！一山不容二虎一床不躺俩A，破坏社会和谐像小孩子耍性子砸商店的橱窗玻璃，这合适吗合适吗合适吗？更何况罗严塔尔提督您身为元帅，行事自当有分寸，怎能对我家长官想入非非！  
“哼，你明明是米达麦亚元帅那边的，现在却跑来我们罗严塔尔元帅的战舰晃悠，你是何居心？莫非是你家元帅派你来递交给罗严塔尔元帅的情书？”贝根格伦气势汹汹一针见血。拜耶尔蓝老脸一红，气急败坏说天惹噜你这人咋这样啊还讲不讲理啦！  
  
罗严塔尔客客气气放小狼狗回自家战舰，路上对拜耶尔蓝说：“今天的事不必告诉米达麦亚元帅，他不会乐意听到这个，而且那本是游戏，虽然我理应愿赌服输，但这次确实是我下属喝醉掉智商了。况且，我永远不会对朋友出手，就算真要标记他，我只用咬他脖子一口，犯不着滚床单。”  
  
事实是，拜耶尔蓝前脚刚走，罗严塔尔后脚就蹓跶回主控室打一通TV电话到米达麦亚那儿。当贝根格伦捂嘴笑的脸出现在显示屏角落，拜耶尔蓝差点气哭。米达麦亚吃了一惊，伸手一巴掌糊上罗严塔尔在显示屏中央的帅脸，安慰下属：“罗严塔尔固然不该，但决定答应他的我也有错啊。”  
“不过这应该是个玩笑，罗严塔尔元帅不会真对Alpha感兴趣。”米达麦亚嘟哝，“嗯，一定如此。而我也不过随便应付他一下。”  
  
罗严塔尔那边，贝根格伦扶着老腰呵呵直笑，元帅都忍不住批评他笑太猖狂了。  
“失礼了，”贝根格伦试图憋笑，“如果可以，我真想笑到吉尔菲艾斯大公开巴巴罗萨来逮捕我。”  
“失去你，我会相当伤脑筋的。”罗严塔尔对优秀下属一向温柔，而且很真诚，贝根格伦对此感激涕零。  
“说起来，元帅，你看打牌时那几位闹事起哄的……”  
“愚蠢的下种，但不至于让人无聊。不过很遗憾，帝国舰队里有趣的人够多了。”  
  
⑶  
回到奥丁，罗严塔尔给米达麦亚寄去一封纸质版邀请函，诚邀他来寒舍做客。虽然帝国电子通讯发达，贵族为保持仪式感而使用书信也是常有的事，即便某些年轻激进人士认为这样傻兮兮的。  
  
拜耶尔蓝和米达麦亚攒薪资不容易，一个本来就在工资鄙视链底层游走，一个待遇虽好但常要和朋友葡萄美酒夜光杯，所以同租房住，节约成本。  
  
狂热的米达麦亚单推毒唯一眼瞟到邀请函上赫然用花体写着“我家床还蛮大的”，自认为看透一切，冷笑着说金银妖瞳装腔作势，被米达麦亚温和地训了几句。  
“他只是开玩笑，我去他家喝酒蹭饭而已。”  
拜耶尔蓝本来在冷笑，看元帅脸色铁青，很上道很浮夸地说“罗严塔尔元帅的厨艺一定很精湛”并堆一脸艳羡状。米达麦亚满意点头，说罗严塔尔奶油焗菜和吞拿鱼沙拉做不错。  
您会成为他的第三道拿手菜，拜耶尔蓝这样想，但拜耶尔蓝不说。  
  
拜耶尔蓝坚持开车送元帅去金银妖瞳的大宅邸，路上没憋住，指责说罗严塔尔元帅一定是早有预谋，天才如他，和一群辣鸡打牌怎么会连输三场。  
“可能是牌运不佳，好比天才如皇帝，打杨威利也从不只带毕典菲尔特一个。”米达麦亚为朋友辩解，“罗严塔尔元帅从未在宇宙战场和床上失败过，桌牌上失算几次无伤大雅。况且，他是那种只要有赢的资本，便一定不会输的男人。”  
“哈啊！赢牌要有好运气和直觉，并且出牌是不是得先出黑桃？”拜耶尔蓝尖着嗓子，口吻怎么恶心怎么来，“当心些，米达麦亚元帅，罗严塔尔元帅手里有王牌，因为他是很不可思议的喔。”*  
  
半小时后，米达麦亚按响了罗严塔尔家的门铃。罗严塔尔像电影里的纨绔子弟，丝绸质感的基佬紫浴袍裹身，领口松松垮垮，曝露出的皮肤白皙无暇，在光照下暗沉沉泛光，无比性感无比诱人。如此穿搭，配上那张脸，完全够上女性向杂志封面。  
花花公子手里端一杯花里胡哨的鸡尾酒，浑身上下散发着薄荷味沐浴露和信息素的味道，估计是早上在私人泳池里浪了会儿，现在洗了澡出来迎接他重要的朋友。金银妖瞳的笑容优雅迷人，抱着胳膊懒懒散散倚门框上，对米达麦亚说“嗨”。  
  
米达麦亚不是Omega，即便是，他也不吃罗严塔尔这套。小个子Alpha非常实在地揪一络友人湿漉漉的头发，大声道：“新鲜出浴还淌水的罗严塔尔，一块帝国马克四个！嘿嘿！”  
罗严塔尔吊着最后一口气，克制自己别气昏过去。米达麦亚皮这一下超开心，看朋友白眼翻天上去，随即正色道：“早晨空气凉，不擦干头发会感冒的。看这个，我给你带了礼物。”米达麦亚抬手晃悠手提牛皮纸袋，纸袋上印有一只挥手的泰迪熊。  
“这是什么？给小学生喝的无酒精饮料吗？”罗严塔尔笑了。  
“是多肉植物，叫玉露，非常可爱，店长力荐。不过我更喜欢另一种像小兔子的。”  
罗严塔尔大概能猜到米达麦亚说的哪种植物，那玩意儿叶片长开了特别克苏鲁，放家里有些瘆人。至于那盆玉露，罗严塔尔只看一眼就涌出想捏爆它的冲动，这很罗严塔尔，他常想对目光所及的可可爱爱的东西搞点小破坏（除了米达麦亚），米达麦亚说这叫“萌系侵略性”，实质上反应他的照顾欲，罗严塔尔对此嗤之以鼻。他收下那盆胖乎乎亮晶晶的植物，侧身请米达麦亚进客厅。  
米达麦亚边走边道歉：“抱歉哈，不知道你喜不喜欢多肉植物。我不大会挑花，总不能给你一束玫瑰。”  
罗严塔尔倒希望收到那束玫瑰。切花也需要保鲜，但因为寿命本来就不长，即便很快死了，罗严塔尔也不至于太愧疚。一盆多肉养不过半个月，他能伤心到信教。  
  
不愧是帝国名A，生活极具艺术气息，室内装潢走地球那边考古出的斯堪的纳维亚风，放其他高级军官家的包金边家具里就显得轻巧且时尚。米达麦亚任身体被吸进软沙发里，像一只陷进温暖绵软的白色细沙里的寄居蟹。罗严塔尔给米达麦亚取一罐肥宅快乐水（菠萝味冰啤酒），对方吨吨吨喝得很欢乐。米达麦亚一边喝啤酒一边拆开一袋太妃糖味小泡芙，指着大电视问能不能看电影。  
  
“在？看看床？”罗严塔尔流里流气地笑。  
米达麦亚一个懵逼，吓得抱紧那袋爆米花。“你别过来啊！”他扯开嗓子喊，“你可没说是认真的。”  
“我也没说在开玩笑。我确实想那么做，但不是因为输了纸牌游戏，我完全有权拒绝那群笨蛋的要求，但我不能拒绝自己。”罗严塔尔不动声色盯住蜂蜜色头发的Alpha，“米达麦亚，你有时候真引人犯罪，特别是现在。”  
“蛤？”米达麦亚捂脸。他真没太把那通TV电话和邀请函当回事，权当友人调戏自己，扮夫唱夫随。  
“我可不仅仅想在你脖子上咬一口，我邀请你来我家又不是为完成输牌赌约。如只标记你，我不会等到奥丁，我并没有那么多耐心，而且，早在军校那会儿就想这么干了。”罗严塔尔说，“小孩子才急于标记，成年人喜欢实在的。”  
  
“哎，啤酒喝完啦。天气有点热，我去便利店买波子汽水和薯片。”米达麦亚往门口溜，被罗严塔尔抓住衣领拽回来。  
“这才是春天，气温不会超过20度。而且多吃膨化食品不利于保持身材。”  
“我不是那些试图引起你注意的可怜女士，用身材和体重束缚住自己。”米达麦亚愤懑。他有一点点垂头丧气，因为他昨天发现体重增加了0.5公斤。  
“我可没说过喜欢超模身材。”  
  
罗严塔尔伸出爪子一把捞过米达麦亚的腰，一只脚插进米达麦亚的双腿间。他用力搂米达麦亚，让俩人小腹贴一块儿，造型几乎拗成并蒂莲。  
米达麦亚从小可爱到大，今天是第一次被耍流氓，脸红成石榴花。罗严塔尔紧追不放，说：“你好像不讨厌我这样做。”  
“……”  
“如果你有一秒别过头，或者不上眼睛不想看见我，我一定会放开你。”罗严塔尔凑更近了，“现在你还有机会讨厌我，米达麦亚。”  
米达麦亚紧张得快成斗鸡眼了，他想往后倒，好离金银妖瞳的脸远点，但金银妖瞳的脸像美杜莎的头吸引那些倒霉蛋一样诱惑他。凝视这张俊美的脸，外面鸟鸣声都变成糜糜之音。意乱情迷中，米达麦亚朝对方撞去，嘴唇直奔本垒。  
  
罗严塔尔流氓反被流氓误，一下给亲懵了。在这么可爱的小猫猫面前，他能有多坚强，他根本不堪一击好不好。  
成年人的世界确实龌龊，但又很单纯，罗严塔尔青少年时期就对成年人这种矛盾性表现出极大的兴趣。两只Alpha滚床单不需要太多解释，一次眼神交汇就能让约会地点从公园河畔改到卧室双人床。不过，在床上变得湿漉漉总比抱着滚河里好。罗严塔尔拎着米达麦亚，从客厅一路亲到卧室。  
  
“哎哎哎，罗严塔尔元帅，你想干什么？”  
“亲爱的，明知故问是一切尴尬的根源。”  
“等一下，我可不想做被睡的那个。我睡你，你标记我，这样也算扯平了。”  
  
⑷  
罗严塔尔的卧室空间宽敞，床高而且大，床头柜上摆一只饰黑色兽头的风暴瓶，液体顶部有漂亮的螺旋纹。罗严塔尔品位高，地上铺的米白色厚地毯也叫米达麦亚喜欢得不得了，绵软蓬松的质感让人想在上面打滚。罗严塔尔也想打滚，抱着米达麦亚的那种，并且最好是在床上。  
米达麦亚叉腰打量罗严塔尔的卧室，问他床头挂的什么画，看着怪诡异的。  
“那叫九相图，相当古老的东西，很久前从费沙一古董商那边买下的。”罗严塔尔说，“如果它比奥贝斯坦的脸更让你感觉不舒服，我不介意一把火烧了它。”  
  
当罗严塔尔把爪子搭上米达麦亚的牛仔裤拉链，他心里涌起强烈的罪恶感。  
  
军校时期，罗严塔尔通过干架认识米达麦亚，小个子三观正，理解罗严塔尔对黄金树王朝的明嘲暗讽。并且他性格爽朗，笑起来露出一排白灿灿的牙。  
罗严塔尔发现自己对一只Alpha有好感，他没感觉这有什么问题，毕竟他没想过为黄金树王朝补充新鲜血液，关于这事，他十几岁的时候没想过，成为元帅后也如此。他在意的，只有怎么趁米达麦亚睡觉，强塞给他一枚润物细无声的吻。  
罗严塔尔偷偷发过誓，他不会对米达麦亚动手动脚，只会亲吻他——如果对方愿意。但当他摸索到米达麦亚床边俯下身，酣睡小狗突然一个翻身，整张脸埋枕头里了。罗严塔尔很沮丧，轻手轻脚把米达麦亚翻了个面，怕他把自己闷死了，然后悄悄溜回床上。  
罗严塔尔越挫越勇，没有吻到米达麦亚，继而发誓，如果他触碰米达麦亚，一定只碰对方的脸颊和手。他想象不出和米达麦亚躺一张床是什么感觉，虽然他们常常并肩躺在草坪上互考战术理论。  
  
现在，他的爪子已经摸上米达麦亚的休闲裤拉链。透过质感浆硬的织物，罗严塔尔感觉自己碰到了不到了的东西。他像被烫到一样，缩了下手指。米达麦亚红着脸，说请不要抱有夸大的幻想，以实物为准。  
“我不是那个意思……”罗严塔尔想疯狂解释，但无从下口。他其实只是没被睡过，有点怂而已。  
  
⑸  
一整只疾风之狼趴罗严塔尔身上一顿瞎戳，躺平的Alpha又气又笑到硬了下半身，求着米达麦亚看准了行事，不用太着急。另一方面罗严塔尔下面胀得难受，迫切需要解决这个大问题。  
米达麦亚温柔得像蜂蜜一样，他没有进去很深，且数次非常幸运的摩擦过罗严塔尔的前列腺，给罗严塔尔的被睡初体验留下了不可磨灭的记忆，是虽然羞耻但非常爽的那种。此时此刻，米达麦亚散发出某种粗旷而迷人的味道，像一大片经过阳光烘焙的洋甘菊、酸橙薄荷和松木林。  
  
罗严塔尔深呼吸，他很喜欢米达麦亚的味道，不论是Alpha自带的气息、洗澡后留下的沐浴露和洗发液的清甜味、柔和的衣物清洗剂的味道。  
“你为什么老是吸鼻子？”米达麦亚皱起眉头。  
“你身上有很妙不可言的气味，像商店里的气味盒。”  
“你能不能换个不那么直男的比喻？”  
“浪漫的语句不适合从我口中说出，显得我像个压抑的变态。”  
“你大可不必如此贬低自己，请永远不要让我在拜耶尔蓝面前做的努力付诸东流。”  
  
“好了，这下你可以标记我，暂时或永久性的随你。”  
“算了，你不应该被我这样的人标记。”罗严塔尔突然伤感。米达麦亚挑眉看着他的漂亮朋友，暗忖这人真无可救药的作。  
“我不介意被标记，甚至有点高兴，就当被送一百克拉大钻戒了。”米达麦亚说，“况且，按照你的意思，我活该被你这样的人睡咯？”  
“我睡过很多人，但从未标记过任何一个。我们家可没教过我如何像样的去爱。”  
“没关系，这个我有把握教你。”  
“你还真敢说啊，米达麦亚元帅。”罗严塔尔笑了。  
  
傍晚，米达麦亚离开朋友家。这一幕被某市民看到拍下来。本来是私下里的聊资，不知为何一夜间疯传开来。等传到两位元帅那里，八卦内容已经被魔改得面目全非。  
  
⑹  
“惊！金银妖瞳手捧玫瑰约见疾风之狼；悲！帝国名A的挚爱不是Omega而是Alpha；怒！有Omega孤注一掷，声称怀其骨肉，以小生命要挟金银妖瞳元帅回心转意；喜！疾风之狼默认对方已向其求婚的流言。”  
  
上述爆炸性新闻，没一句是靠谱的。唯一让罗严塔尔欣慰的是，坊间没有传言说他是下面那个，这实在影响他那方面风评。  
  
如果有《帝国艳情史》这种杂志，这期封面头条一定是这个。其实吧，原先帝国真有这类有色刊物，内容不是根据真人真事改编就是胡吹海扯，到高登巴姆王朝，大公为莱因哈特好（顺便整肃军纪，因为舰队里很多人爱看这个），下令把这类刊物全给禁了，帝国军里一片怨声载道鬼哭狼嚎，很长一段时间里，从高级将领到后勤打杂，大家都一脸性致缺缺。  


帝国人均希腊菠萝，热衷八卦，乌七八糟的事传得比伯伦希尔时速还快。这事没几天就传莱因哈特那儿，年轻的皇帝虽常年南征北战郎心似铁，素不喜谈论情爱之事，但在奥丁一个难得的风和日丽的下午，他刚抱着吉尔菲艾斯睡完甜蜜的午觉（真就只是睡觉，一个小时无事发生），心情大好，听完双璧的桃色新闻笑而不语。  
  
莱因哈特虽是皇帝，战斗技巧满点，加之青梅竹马配合，打仗平A带暴击。但他的年龄摆在那儿，少年特有的、细致入微的感知力仍在漂荡有战舰残骸与尸块的宇宙战场上闪闪发光。莱因哈特自个儿没啥觉悟，跟吉尔菲艾斯盖一条被子或泡同一个浴缸时从不做Alpha该做的事，但要说到优秀下属的家事，年轻的皇帝眼睛里再度充满星辰大海，还是冒粉红色气泡的那种。  


“吉尔菲艾斯，通知罗严塔尔元帅和米达麦亚元帅，朕批准了他们的蜜月假期。”莱因哈特抢过吉尔菲艾斯盘里最后一小块柠檬雪糕吃掉后欢快道。  
“莱因哈特大人，他们根本没有申请过蜜月旅行假，您甚至没给两位赐过婚。况且，他们在一起不过是传言。”吉尔菲艾斯指正，“或许是战争持续太久，军官和士兵们都疲惫了，而酒精、尼古丁、还有八卦是最好的放松剂。前两者可以人为控制，最后一项可管不了。看吧，连您都开始了……”  
“所以我们不已回到奥丁，给所有人放个假吗，只是我想给那两位新婚夫夫一个更悠长的假期。”  
“您完全无视了我说的前一部分，两位元帅根本没有在一起，您大可不必把他俩安排得明明白白。”吉尔菲艾斯试图循循善诱。  
  
莱因哈特才不听那套，打断道：“够了！吉尔菲艾斯，你话太多了，我不想再听到你的说教。况且你根本不懂，他俩就是在一起了，这我看得出。真正相爱的人不必朕赐婚，从他们第一次并肩作战开始，就已经原地结婚了——起码缪拉是这么说的。”看着吉尔菲艾斯质疑的眼神，莱因哈特紧张地绞桌布角。他怕自己说错话，战术搬铁壁分摊伤害。  
“那——莱因哈特大人，您认为我们有在一起吗？别问缪拉，我想听您的想法。”吉尔菲艾斯漂亮、深沉的宝蓝色大眼睛亮晶晶的，笑得十分狡黠。  
“当然没有，”莱因哈特大声说，“你又没说过要和我结婚，而且两个星期前你吃了我最喜欢的巴旦杏蛋糕，那是姐姐送的，她让我们一块儿吃。”  
大公快给他气笑了，莱因哈特没注意他，一面伸手把吉尔菲艾斯的毛揉得乱糟糟，一面自顾自说：“如果你补偿我，我还是会一如既往地爱你。吉尔菲艾斯，少明知故问了，我当然爱你，我木兰花般的朋友。”  
  
⑺

吉尔菲艾斯拿皇帝没辙，第二天一早便回办公室准备两位元帅的休假公文。吉尔菲艾斯原本想偶尔动用青梅竹马的小权利，偷个懒，让莱因哈特自己跟双璧说去，而且这是皇帝应该做的。但撒娇小精灵莱因哈特更懒，推脱说怕两位元帅不好意思，硬是把事甩给吉尔菲艾斯。大公一面戳章一面想，这会儿莱因哈特差不多该起床了，办完事去买蓝莓芝士蛋糕和草莓牛奶给他，他一定很高兴。  
  
奥贝斯坦知道双璧人在家中坐假期天上来后，躺太妃椅里都如坐针毡。他徐徐放下《狗狗的产后护理》，打电话给红发大公：“恕我直言，吉尔菲艾斯元帅，你太溺爱皇帝了，这样下去，迟早全舰军官和士兵都跑去度蜜月。不如我们乘早把伊谢尔伦攻下，把那边作为官方脱单身派对举办地，等有人脱单，雷神之锤就喷射鲜花和彩色纸带，如果财务官那边认为可行，我们还能更奢侈一点，可以装填香槟酒或稀奶油。秃鹰之城不能动，我认为她比伊谢尔伦漂亮，所以不希望看到她被改造成一大块奶油蛋糕。”  
“如果您少写几句《狗狗日志》，拨冗去伯伦希尔或皇帝的办公室那儿多走走，我们攻破伊谢尔伦的进度或许会快些，要不然，以后可能真得借用秃鹰之城开派对。”大公温和回敬，“但是用炮喷射香槟和奶油不行，即便帝国预算绰绰有余也不可以，一来奢靡生活不可取，二来浪费可耻，三来这会使莱因哈特大人每星期少吃上几块奶油蛋糕。”  
“天使降临到皇帝身边啊。”奥贝斯坦冷哼。  
“您夸张了。话说回来，今年年底前能把伊谢尔伦收为派对专用场馆吗？如果可以，莱因哈特大人会少一桩心事。”  
“一个建议，您最好优先照顾自己，因为您像那个人造天体一样，也是皇帝的心事。另外，最近帝国军内不少人得了流感，还恳请您注意些，别被传染了。至于我，我为什么要没事跑去一只年轻狮子的领地在讨没趣？”  
奥贝斯坦说完便挂了电话。他忙着照顾自家狗狗，就像吉尔菲艾斯忙着照顾他的小狗。  
  
当吉尔菲艾斯告诉莱因哈特，假条已经派人送双璧那里，莱因哈特表示满意并大力赞扬他的办事效率，甚至奖励一颗朗姆味酒心糖。吉尔菲艾斯宽慰地笑，说谢天谢地，下午有总算有时间休息了。  
很突然的，莱因哈特阴沉了脸。当莱因哈特脸上乌云密布，整个帝国境内像进入核冬天。他忧郁道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我是不是太依赖你了？如果我没有请你同去幼年军官学校，是不是一切都会不一样。我偶尔会想，自己是不是占用你太多时间。”  
“确实，莱因哈特大人已经占用我近二十年时间，不过我相当乐意把之后几十年也交付于您。别担心，您拥有我全部时间。”吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛闪闪发光，莱因哈特看见了宇宙最美最恒久的发光星体。  
皇帝吻吉尔菲艾斯的嘴唇，说：“你还欠我几年，从我出生到认识你的前一秒钟，这你永远没法还清。作为惩罚，明天陪我去见奥贝斯坦，他刚寄来份长篇大论，说我被宠坏了，作为皇帝和一个成年人，我有被冒犯到。”  
莱因哈特给吉尔菲艾的吻很轻，有一点点漫不经心，像瓢虫停留在小狗鼻尖上不足一秒钟就飞走了，吉尔菲艾斯却感觉奥丁的夏天提前落在自己的嘴唇上。他想，明天大概会下雨。  
  
吉尔菲艾斯陪皇帝聊了会儿就回去了，直到明天皇帝起床前，他有足够多时间翻看自己和小皇帝的成长相簿。红发大公为数不多的闲暇时光都用来干这事了。  
但是！如果金发美人今晚（又双叒叕）找他一块儿睡，他会少一半时间回忆过去。  
  
⑻

一小时后，皇帝的假条送到双璧那里，一时间，奥丁有人欢喜有人愁。  
  
当罗严塔尔的出游邀请短信发送到米达麦亚家，米达麦亚的好室友拜耶尔蓝立刻趴书桌前写不能跟罗严塔尔元帅出门旅行的理由。  


“第一百：贝根格伦说罗严塔尔的底裤是紫罗兰色。”  


米达麦亚看见这条，眼睛瞪得有蜂蜜罐那么大。他像抓猫那样，一把揪住拜耶尔蓝的后颈，问他是不是活腻歪了。  
“因为我想不出第一百个理由，而且您确实不该跟金银妖瞳出门旅行，太危险了。金银妖瞳那是请你出去玩吗，他那是馋你身子。”拜耶尔蓝叉腰抗议，一脸理直气壮，“还有，您不该指责我诽谤，说这话的是贝根格伦，糟老头子坏得很。”  
“首先，罗严塔尔元帅的底裤只有黑色和白色，从还在读军官学校那会儿就没变过；其次，我会跟我的朋友出门旅行，而且不会带你；最后，你永远不懂罗严塔尔有多好。”米达麦亚说，“虽然我也不懂，除了脑子和床上表现出色，他到底哪里讨人喜欢。”  
“是Omega对Alpha的喜欢吗？”拜耶尔蓝阴阳怪气，因为元帅说金银妖瞳“床上表现出色”，拜耶尔蓝脑子转得飞快，得出“疾风之狼被上了”的结论。  
“是朋友对朋友那种。”米达麦亚瞪他，“拜耶尔蓝，我不想再继续这个话题，除非你开窍了，想要夸罗严塔尔一百遍不重样。”  


当晚，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚去见皇帝以表感谢，路上碰到缪拉，他惊讶道：“你们不知道吗，皇帝今晚不接受任何谒见。”  
“皇帝工作特别忙吗？他应该给自己放个假。”米达麦亚表示担忧。  
“不是，他跟红发大公在一块儿，有人看见大公提了一袋香橙味威化饼干去的新无忧宫。”  
“哇噢——”罗严塔尔拖长音。  
米达麦亚惭愧道，“皇帝和大公日夜操劳，却给我和罗严塔尔一个假期，我们应当受之有愧。罗严塔尔，不如我们……”  
“不行，那袋威化饼干摆明了他俩根本没在办公，除非睡觉也是办公的一种。”罗严塔尔冷笑，被小个子使劲拧一把手臂立马收敛起来。  
“犹豫就会败北，果断就会白给，既然假期是皇帝赠赏，何不心怀感激地收下然后尽情挥霍呢？再说了，把皇帝给的东西还回去，他肯定会生气的。”  
罗严塔尔歪理一堆，米达麦亚犹犹豫豫答应下来。  


晚上，罗严塔尔整理完行李，突然有些紧张。他习惯把约会分为两类，目的地在床上或除床以外的地方。前者他轻车熟路，后者他不感兴趣也没兴趣了解。  
  
第二天，罗严塔尔到约定地点比说好的晚一刻钟，因为他去了贝根格伦那儿。  
“贝根格伦，照顾好米达麦亚元帅，记得给它浇水，不用太多。可以给它晒太阳，但不能被阳光直射，注意做好温度管控。”  
“……是多肉植物啊，一个星期不管它其实没事的，罗严塔尔元帅。”贝根格伦充满智慧地摸他的胡子。他想，元帅也不是热衷植物的人，大概昨晚做了不少功课。  
罗严塔尔厉声说，如果有必要，以后还会把米达麦亚元帅带到舰艇上。  
“好……但您为什么不叫它沃……那个啥，取名‘米达麦亚元帅’未免太长。”  
“闭嘴，它该叫什么你不用插手。总之，这几天麻烦你了。”罗严塔尔说完就走，步伐六亲不认。贝根格伦老爹暗忖，元帅赴米达麦亚约的样子像晚熟的大学生，情窦初开，青涩害羞却急不可耐。真实帝国名花终结者失格。  
  
见面后，疾风之狼瞪他，说：“未免太迟了，罗严塔尔元帅。”  
“偶尔迟到一次无妨，倒是你，米达麦亚，你也有过迟到记录，有辱疾风之狼的英名。”  
“什么时候？我可不记得。”  
“上次约好下午喝酒你就迟到了，星星都快掉玻璃杯里，你还不知道在哪里晃悠。”  
“不可能，你胡说。”  
“或许是我记错了时间，如果不是上次，那可能是很久之前。但你肯定迟到过，不过我忘了是哪场酒。”  
“算了，没爽约就行。”米达麦亚大大咧咧，“你只要等着我就好。”  
“这怎么行，你得补偿我，这是你欠我的。”  
“哈，前两天刚给你标记，这就蹬鼻子上脸吗？”  
  
⑼  
他们去了另一颗人造行星，那是帝国境内最小但最美的一颗，当地居民少，多为游客，很多新人从那儿度蜜月回来都说好。据说整体风格现代化，鲜有历史画册上那种石砌古老建筑，乡下也极少有人手动犁地，但仍有大片田园景观可供欣赏。  
地方是罗严塔尔选的，米达麦亚不知道他是否看过那颗行星的宣传视频或者手册，他上网查了下，对金银妖瞳说，这地方浪漫得不像话。  
“不喜欢？”  
“倒也不是……”  
“你不是喜欢狂野的地方吧？”  
“罗严塔尔，你解释下，什么叫狂野的地方？”米达麦亚瞪他。  
“情人旅馆，公园草木葳蕤的隐蔽角落，新无忧宫的洗手间，我的卧室……”罗严塔尔掰手指头。  
“？？？”  
“开玩笑的，别多想，选择那边是因为风景好。人类离开地球后很少有机会接触那般风光，地球教的下种也不过整日埋头土里数那几块黄金。”  
“没想到你会对人造景区感兴趣。”  
“钱堆出来的东西，永远说好不好说坏不坏。我倒不见得真会喜欢，但应该不至于特别讨厌。对前皇帝的品味有点信心吧，比我爸好就行。”  
  
这颗行星按照地球的样子建造而成，不算大，但是有人工湖泊、山脉、甚至海，厌倦了电子幕墙的人会来这里看人造景色。双璧在这里租了车，驱车前往盘山公路附近的小镇，罗严塔尔预定了那里的旅馆。现在已经是晚上十点，明早，他们会上那条盘山公路，翻过那座山，就是人造海了。  
  
车是古早型号，需要手动操控，罗严塔尔懒洋洋躺驾驶座上，旁边米达麦亚慌慌张张，小爪子替罗严塔尔疯狂拍喇叭。  
“有我在，慌什么。”  
“你快撞上前面那辆了好伐？”  
能和你葬在同一个地方也不赖。罗严塔尔心里想。  
……打咩打咩，太不吉利了！呸呸呸！金银妖瞳心里一紧，这种丧里丧气的事，怎么能扯上人间天使米达麦亚呢。  
“喂喂喂，你居然敢走神？”  
“哪有的事。米达麦亚阁下盯着，下官怎么敢呢。”  
“我不得不怀疑，你有没有背着我酒驾？”  
“我以为，能在沉醉中死去是无比幸福的。 ”  
“你怎么又说这种晦气话？”  
“你看，我家里那点事你也不是不知道。事到如今，已经无法再笑着说‘能活着很幸福’这种话了。”  
“你看，至少你在军官学校结识了我这样优秀拔群的朋友。事到如今，你也不能哭丧着脸说‘活到现在实乃大不幸’。”  
  
到下榻的旅馆，旅馆停车场满了，罗严塔尔让米达麦亚先下车等着，自己去找就近的停车点。  
旅馆位置偏僻，有大片空地供花草肆意生长。空地上建有长廊供人休息，廊顶沉甸甸压满白色的木香花。  
这里景色很美，荒郊的月亮，瘦落的街道，明天如果在海边待得足够久，他们或许能看到落日。罗严塔尔身影清癯，像是从很远很深的夜里走来，但其实他不过去了十米开外的停车场。  
跟罗严塔尔一起葬这儿也不坏……米达麦亚想，下一秒就给自己大胆的想法吓一跳。他永远不会知道，自己有一瞬间和罗严塔尔达成一次心电感应。  
  
他们并肩进旅馆大堂。给米达麦亚一百次机会，他也不会想到罗严塔尔预定了两个房间。  
“总感觉怪怪的。”米达麦亚蹙眉，“莫非你在阴我。”  
“如果元帅特别想要，我当然乐意之至。”  
“……”  
  
米达麦亚刷卡进自己的房间，洗完澡发现罗严塔尔给自己留了信息。  
“来负一层酒吧喝酒吗？”  
  
(10)  
米达麦亚打着哈欠出现在罗严塔尔面前，这次轮到他披着秋日晨雾般的朦胧水汽站在罗严塔尔面前。  
“这个点应该睡觉。”米达麦亚生气道，“你之前不会也深更半夜在红灯区瞎晃悠寻欢作乐吧？”  
即便是高登巴姆王朝，也存在红灯区这类地方。纵然莱因哈特是光，阴影总能找到地方疯长。罗严塔尔倒不是那地方的常客，他习惯把女士或者男士带回家。  
  
“伪电气白兰，不加冰，尝尝？还有这杯，听说杯口沾盐，咬一口柠檬片再喝一口酒是最佳选择。这个是长岛冰茶，地球那边流行过。”罗严塔尔答非所问。他把酒杯推向米达麦亚，酒液摇摇晃晃，在人工黑金花大理石吧台面上投下光圈。  
米达麦亚没喝酒，要了杯冰蔬果混合汁。他在旁边位置坐下，一边喝一边咄咄逼人，说罗严塔尔你还没回答我的问题，你常常跑红灯区吗？  
“人类都是性与死的孩子，看清这一点，你就不会在乎我一个月去几次红灯区，或者会不会酒驾。”罗严塔尔说，他瞟一眼米达麦亚，发现小个子脸色很难看，立马补充：“我当然没急着去死，红灯区也几乎不去，况且一年到头没几天下战舰。我是军人，好歹死在剑下，败给石榴裙、氨基丙苯、酒精未免太挂不住脸面。”  
  
米达麦亚一脸怀疑，罗严塔尔眼神闪闪烁烁说话真真假假，让人没法完全信任。米达麦亚觉得没意思，一双小短腿在吧台下面乱动，像浮水的柯基，而且他现在很困，想早些离开。他问罗严塔尔有事吗，没事就去睡了。  
“喂喂，不至于吧，这么早就走？至少留点时间给我耍帅吧。”  
“你坐那儿不说话就很帅。”  
“如果你说话不那么带刺，我一定会更加爱你。”罗严塔尔笑了，“说起来，有必要给敬爱的皇帝带份小礼物吗？听说这里香根鸢尾制成的熏香不错。”  
“这么说可能又要让你伤心，但从你嘴里说出给皇帝带伴手礼这种话，该说你是成熟了，还是在扮猪吃老虎好？”  
“我只是想给皇帝和大公的晚餐增添一份成年人应该有的情调，他俩可都过了窝在沙发里吃欢乐儿童套餐的年龄。”

**Author's Note:**

> *出自Lady Gaga的《Poker Face》
> 
> 解释一个无聊的被我强塞进去的梗：莱说吉是木兰花般的朋友，因为在《Gone With The Wind》里，瑞德（凰稀要饰）对斯嘉丽（朝夏饰）说“我爱你，木兰花般的你”（大意是这样）。四舍五入也算看到大公女装了~


End file.
